Heroic Mourn/Gallery
Gallery Images Wilbur and the animals mourning over Charlotte.png|Wilbur and the other animals grieving over Charlotte. Tarzan mourns over Kerchak.jpg|Tarzan grieves over the death of the gorilla leader Kerchak after he was shot by Clayton. Simpsons mourning Chip's funeral.png|The Simpson Family mourning over the death of Chip Davis (In which we Simpsons fans never heard of or saw him on the show). tangled-flynn-dead (2).jpg|Rapunzel mourning as Flynn died, to trying singing in reprise. Elendil Death.png|Isildur mourns over his father Elendil. Mourning.jpg|Simba grieving over his dead father. Marlin mourning Coral.jpg|Marlin mourning the loss of his wife. Luke mourns over Anakin.jpg|Luke Skywalker mourning the death of Anakin Skywalker, after his father sacrificed himself to save him from Emperor Darth Sidious. Littlefoot crying after his motehr dies.jpg|Littlefoot mourning his mother's death. Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png|Fluttershy mourns seemingly losing Twilight to the petrifying cockatrice, and then vows to save her soon. Pinkie and Applejack cry over Twilight MLPTM.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack mourning the apparent demise of Twilight in her fight with the Storm King. Twilight welling up S4E02.png|Twilight thinks Celestia is killed by Nightmare Moon, but it turns out to be a hallucination. Spike Crying On Twilight S1E21.png|Twilight and Spike mourn Chief Thunderhooves' apparent death. Rainbow crying while holding Tank close S5E5.png|Rainbow Dash tearfully pressured into letting Tank hibernate. Quasimodo mourns Esmeralda 3.png|Quasimodo mourns over the seemingly dead Esmeralda. Anna's fate.png|Elsa thinking she has lost Anna to the frozen heart spell, and mourning her. ohno.jpg|Justin mourning Nicodemus's death. belle mourn.jpg|In the live action version of Beauty and the Beast, Belle mourns the Beast after he is fatally shot by Gaston. Otis grieving over Ben.jpg|Otis grieving over his dead father Ben who got killed by Dag's coyote pack. Shero mourn.png|Shero mourning the apparent death of Taco. Bunnydies.png|The Powerpuff Girls mourning their sister, Bunny. Blossom and Bubbles.PNG|Blossom and Bubbles cry over Buttercup's apparent death after she sacrifices herself to save Octi and it turns out that she was alive by using Blossom's trophy. The Power of the Professor's Love.png|Professor Utonium mourns his daughters, the Powerpuff Girls, to the point of reviving them. Shadow the Hedgehog 9.jpeg|Shadow the Hedgehog grieving over Molly's Death (in Japanese only). Shark Tale Lenny Mourning Frankie.jpg|Lenny grieving over Frankie who got crushed to death by an anchor. Hiccup, Astrid, and Valka's Saddened.jpg|Hiccup, Valka and the other vikings mourning Stoick's death. Godzilla mourning.gif|Godzilla mourning Godzilla Junior's death. StevenCrying1.jpg|Steven Universe sobbing over Pearl got stabbed by Holo-Pearl. Stewiegriffincrying.jpg|Stewie Griffin sobbing over Brian death who got crushed by car. Rose Dewitt Bukater crying at seen Jack Dawson dead.jpg|Rose DeWitt Bukater mourning Jack Dawson's death of hypothermia in icy water. Hiro Hamada breaking down over Tadashi's death.png|Hiro Hamada grieving over Tadashi Hamada's demise. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine mourns after Jafar lies to her about Aladdin's execution. Snape grieving over Lily.png|Severus Snape crying over Lily Potter's dead body. Jane sobbing over Tinker Bell.jpg|Jane crying after Tinker Bell's Demise. Autobots mourn Leadfoot.png|Optimus Prime, Hound, and Crosshairs mourning Leadfoot's death. Cream_and_Cheese_Crying_for_Emerl's Death.jpg|Cream and Cheese crying for the death of their friend Emerl. Another exemple of The Undertaker's releasing stress.png|The Undertaker mourns the death of his mentor Paul Bearer. Sailor moon crystal act 25 sailor chibi moon crying-1024x576.jpg|Sailor Chibi Moon crying for Sailor Pluto's death. Link crying for The Great Deku Tree.png|Link mourning after he finds out that his adoptive father The Great Deku Tree will pass away. Zero_Iris.png|Zero screaming in pain over Iris' death. Maafkan aku Ochobot.png|BoBoiBoy mourning over his loss of Ochobot Luffy cries.jpg|Luffy cries over Ace's death. Peter_Parker_5.jpg|Peter Parker mourning over the loss of his Uncle Ben. Krusty mourns.png|Krusty the Clown mourning over his father who died of old age and now Krusty is now a Jewish orphan. Tigress_Lost_Hope.jpg|Tigress grieving over Po's apparent demise at Shen's hands. kari mourns wizardmon.jpg|Kari mourns Wizardmon, who is fatally blasted by Myotismon out of sacrifice. Liu Bei mourns about his sworn brothers' death.jpeg|Liu Bei mourns about his sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's death. GohanCryingForHisFather.png|Gohan mourning over the loss of his father, Goku, who has sacrificed himself in order to save the Earth. Misako and Kyoko apparently dead.jpg|Kunio and Riki mourns over their girlfriends, Misako and Kyoko, who have shot by Sabu. Tir mourns over Gremio's death.png|Tir McDohl mourns over Gremio's death. Tatsumi_grieving_Bulat.jpg|Tatsumi grieving Bulat Thor Mourns Loki's Corpse.png|Thor mourns Loki's death. ToadandZipeMYl8.png|Toad mourn as Zip's Death AerithDeath1.jpeg|Cloud mourns Aeris's death. Alexis (After Starscream's death).jpg|Alexis Thi Dang mourns Starscream's death. Sad_Bulma.jpg|Bulma mourns Vegeta's death, who has blew himself up in a failed attempt to destroy Majin Buu. Snitter mourning.PNG|Snitter mourning over his master, who was run over by a lorry. Avengers 5 out of 6.png|Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and Hawkeye all mourn for the loss of Black Widow who died on Vormir during the Time Heist. mourn.png|Miki Saegusa mourning the death of Godzilla. Homer and Abe mourning over Mona.png|Homer and Abraham Simpson mourning over Mona Simpson who died of old age. Bambi sad.jpg|Bambi finds out his mother was killed by Man. Cinderella mourning for her father.jpg|Cinderella mourning for her father's death. Category:Galleries